Using the mouse peritoneal implant model, materials will be evaluated for their biocompatibility. The objective of this study will be to develop materials with minimal tendency for cellular and tissue adhesion. Polyurethanes and silicones which are materials widely used in biomedical device fabrication will be synthesized or modified to yield a high concentration of polyether functionality at the polymer surface. Previous studies by us have shown the polyether surface provides these desirable charcteristics. The materials will be evaluated for up to four months implantation time. Phase II developments will include addressing the long term stability of the silicone materials, if necessary, to provide covalent attachment of the polyether functionality at the surface upon curing. Long-term animal studies will be directed towards evaluating the effectiveness of the materials with time. These animal studies will use protocols directed toward specific implants and will be done in cooperation with companies which already produce soft tissue implant devices.